


Yellow Sun

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Kara Danvers, s1 canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: There was something different in the way Astra said it. It was soft, so soft, like that time when Kara told Astra how she got the scar on her forehead and Astra kissed the scar and sang until Kara fell asleep.It reminded Kara of Krypton.





	Yellow Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story multichap story where I use Kara's PoV, so I'm kinda nervous. Please note that the endgame here is Kara/Lucy/Lena, but since Lena is not in the story yet, I haven't put the tag
> 
> My brain: Hey, instead of making a new story, why don't you finish...
> 
> Me, ignoring my responsibilities in real life and replaying Lightning Returns for the nth time cause I want the Double Deity weapon: Can't Hear You
> 
> Thanks to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for making this fic readable and pointing out the OOC stuff.

Kara was always fascinated by the Earth’s yellow sun.

Not because it gave her power and practically made her into some sort of god that walked among humans, but because of the light and the warmth of it. The red sun back on Kyrpton made the sky look so red, while here on earth, the sky was always blue and sometimes gray when it was raining, but it always gave Kara some sort of peaceful feeling every time she felt the light on her skin. Back on Krypton, the sun didn’t rise or set; it stayed hung above the sky.

Her mother, Alura, once told her that the red sun only set after all of the children fell asleep. And Kara believed that. But then Krypton was destroyed, and Kara and Kal-El were forced to go to Earth in order to save themselves, and Kara began to question the truth about the red sun. The yellow sun here had precise times to rise and set, so why not the red sun?

Kara learned the truth when her aunt, Astra, was imprisoned at the DEO.

She tried, dear Rao, she tried so hard to keep herself away from Astra because Astra was a villain that tried to conquer Earth with her Kryptonian army. She was not the same aunt Astra that always visited Kara when she was still a little girl and taught her how to sing her prayers to Rao. The woman that sat on the floor of the DEO cell room was General Astra, not Astra In-Ze. The fearsome general, not her beloved aunt.

But Kara missed Krypton; she missed her planet, her family. She missed everything about Krypton.

The Danvers were great, and Alex, Rao, Kara loved her sister so much sometimes it hurt. Sure, for the first two years after the Danvers adopted Kara legally, it was chaos. Alex was in her rebel phase; she couldn’t keep babysitting Kara if she wanted to look like a badass. Not to mention all those awkward questions about everything; Kara was sure Alex always wanted to punch her every time Kara asked some embarrassing question in public. But Alex Danvers held back her anger and continued being the best and most wonderful sister Kara could ask for.

The first time Kara caved in was two days after they imprisoned Astra.

Kara was standing outside the prison block, waiting for something or someone to stop her from going inside Astra’s cell block. But then the door was open, and that was the first time Kara saw Alex cry. Alex’s eyes were red and Kara could see tears falling on her cheek. Without thinking, Kara used her super speed so she already stood in front of Alex.

“Alex, what did she do to you?” Kara asked as calm as she could, her fists clenched.

Alex shook her head. “No, Kara,” she cleared her throat, “we just, talked.”

Kara blinked a few times. “Talked? About what?”

“About you, actually.”

“What?” Kara was taken aback. “But you said...”

“I know what I said, Kara.” Alex sighed. “I was trying to see from your point of view. If Dad was still alive and, god forbid, become our enemy somehow,” Alex laughed because there was no way Jeremiah was still alive. She said that to humor Kara, “I would take every oportunity I had to talk to him. Even if it would break every rule and protocol.” She scoffed. “Hank would throw a fit if he know that. Don’t tell him that.”

“Alex...”

“It’s the truth, Kara.” Alex touched Kara’s cheekbone. “Go and talk to your aunt. Maybe, she would change her mind.”

That’s how Kara ended up standing in front of Astra’s cell, looking down at her aunt with her arms crossed.

“I will remind you that I’m here because Alex asked me to be.” Kara gritted her teeth.

“Then I will say my thanks to Alexandra the next time she’s here,” Astra said with small smile.

Kara dropped her hands, her mouth wide open, and she almost asked ‘ _you called her Alexandra and_ _you’re_ _still alive_?’ The only one that could get away with calling Alex by her full name was Eliza, but here she was, hearing Astra say that name with so much ease like that’s what she always called Alex.

 _Alexandra_.

There was something different in the way Astra said it. It was soft, so soft, like that time when Kara told Astra how she got the scar on her forehead and Astra kissed the scar and sang until Kara fell asleep.

It reminded Kara of Krypton.

The two of them didn’t say anything for five full minutes before Kara turned around and went to the abandoned warehouse to punch something.

One of her family members was a criminal, and the other didn’t have any memories about Krypton.

She ignored the tears falling to the ground.

 

* * *

 

The second time Kara visited Astra was the next day after the army failed once again to force Astra to tell them about Non’s location. She could hear Alex yelling at General Lane even without her super hearing. Kara, wearing her Supergirl outfit, was standing in the control room while Alex and General Lane were talking, or Alex was yelling and General Lane looked like he wanted to punch Alex in the face.

“Stop torturing her!”

“Agent Danvers, you do remember she is an alien and our enemy, right?” General Lane said. “Or maybe your personal feelings are getting in the way?”

“No, Sir. But there has to be...”

“You may leave, Agent Danvers.”

Kara didn’t stay there for long and went to Astra’s cell. Her breath hitched when she saw her aunt lying on the ground. The hurt she felt in that moment was far worse than that time when she lost her powers and the hurt of breaking her arm that day was nothing compared to the hurt of seeing her aunt like that.

“Aunt Astra...”

But she was the enemy, and Hank was still out there.

She fell asleep in front of the cell until Alex came in and said that Winn was asking about her whereabouts, since he couldn’t get a hold of Kara on her phone, and Cat was furious because Kara was late.

“I’ll look out for her,” Alex said.

Kara nodded her head and looked over to her aunt’s cell; still no movement. If it weren’t for her super hearing listening closely to Astra’s heart beat, Kara would think her aunt already dead.

She came back to the DEO later with five boxes of pizza. Her aunt was now sitting up on the floor, still looking so pale and weak.

“You’re my enemy,” Kara started, “but you’re also my aunt.”

And she was so, so weak because she missed Krypton. But Kara swallowed it back; you can’t let your enemy know that you were weak, right? Instead, she gave one of the pizza boxes to Astra. She knew it was breaking protocol, but who cares? At first, it was just Kara explaining pizza to Astra and telling her of the first time Kara ate pizza. Astra didn’t say anything at all; she just sat there and ate her pizza in peace.

Until Kara’s phone rang, a daily reminder that she has a day job.

“The Earth’s yellow sun is so different than the red sun,” Astra said out of the blue.

“What?” Kara almost dropped her phone.

“The light was warmer.” Astra finally looked into Kara’s eyes. “Even the brightest light of the yellow sun is nothing compared to the red sun light. Or have you forgotten about it, Little One?”

Kara broke her phone. Slowly, she got up from her place and walked until she stood in front of the cell that was holding Astra. “How dare you... Using the memories of Krypton to...”

“To what, Kara?” Astra asked softly.

“To play mind games on me and...” Kara was shaking; she could hear a cracking sound underneath her.

Astra sighed. “I just missed you, Little One.”

Before anyone could talk, the cell door was opened, and Alex came in. “Kara, you still have day job. Remember? And you destroyed the floor.” She sighed. “I’ll tell someone to fix it.”

Kara only nodded her head and left the cell room, ignoring Alex’s groaning.

“Kara, you broke your phone. Again.”

No matter how much Kara missed Krypton, she would never ever talk to her aunt again. She was the enemy, and Kara was Supergirl.

 

* * *

 

To say that Cat was furious would be understatement. Kara almost lost her job because she was late three days in a row. She really needed to give something to Winn as a thank you because he was always there to help her make up excuses for Miss Grant. Maybe she could ask Clark to come here and give Winn an autograph?

She couldn’t focus on working. It was here. The chance to talk with her aunt was here, but her aunt was the enemy. And Kara missed Krypton.

Kara came again that night, wearing her Supergirl outfit. Astra was singing a song from their planet. A song about the sky and the red sun. Her aunt’s voice was still the same like the last time Kara remembered. Her mother couldn’t sing, and she always thought singing was a waste of time. Astra, on the other hand, said that sometimes she used song as code for her unit so no enemy would understand the message.

With a shaky voice, Kara asked her aunt in their native language. “ _Tell me, why_ _did_ _the red sun never leave the sky_?”

Astra stopped singing. Slowly, she turned around to see her niece standing. “ _It was a curse from Rao because we let Krypton die._ ”

Kara almost cried when she heard her aunt speak Kryptonese. She missed it. She missed her aunt speaking in Kryptonese. Kara missed her aunt. “ _Mother told me once that the red sun would only return to its place after the children_ _all fell_ _asleep_.”

“ _What human_ _s_ _call night, we only had_ _those for a little while back on Krypton_.”

“ _What’s that suppose_ _d_ _to mean_?” Kara titled her head.

“ _The night back on Krypton only last_ _ed_ _three hours, if you’re using the human time scale_.”

“ _Three hours..._ ”

“ _By the time the night came, it was so cold_ _,_ _and no one could survive that. We did_ _not want the children to suffer from the cold, nor did_ _we want the children to sleep less. A_ _Kryptonian would only sleep for three hours if we waited_ _for the red sun to set. That is why the adults_ _ordered you to sleep early._ ”

“ _Why_ _did_ _Mother never tell_ _me the truth_?”

“ _And admit that Krypton was indeed in danger_?” Astra asked back.

“ _Are you trying to say that my mother was a liar_?” Kara raised her voice.

Astra was looking at Kara softly. “ _No, Little One. She just wanted to protect you and the others. But she was doing it the wrong way_.”

Kara wanted to scream that, no, her mother was not wrong. But she was here with her aunt, while their planet was already long gone, and all that was left was their memories and all the information back in Fortress of Solitude.

She left the cell without saying anything.

If only her aunt were not the enemy, there were so many things Kara wanted to ask. But she was the enemy, and Kara was Supergirl. She had duty to protect this planet from any harm.

The night after the hostage exchange, Kara cried herself to sleep because she missed her aunt. She could no longer hear Astra singing the song from Kara's childhood. Singing her praise to Rao out loud while Kara sang her own prayer to Rao in silence.

The night Astra died, Kara felt like she was losing Krypton all over again. She cried and cried. Kara pretended she didn’t hear Alex crying, while her sister hugged her so tightly. They both cried themselves to sleep that night.

When Kara and Non were watching Astra’s pod drift into the space, Non said, “She loved the yellow sun and the blue sky of Earth.”

Kara turned her head so fast it almost gave her whiplash. “Because it gave us power.” Kara didn’t know why she said that.

Non shook his head. “No, because back on Krypton, everything was red. She already saw so many reds on the battlefield, Krypton’s red sky made her remember her days on the battlefield again. That was why she rarely went home.”

Home.

What Non meant was Krypton, or maybe the battlefield? What crossed Kara’s mind was the Danvers’ family house back in Midvale.

It felt so weird, talking about her dead aunt with her aunt’s husband while, just a few days ago, they were trying to kill each other.

Kara was the last Kryptonian that was left when the sun rose and bathed the National City in the soft glow of the morning light. She inhaled deeply before flying away.

The soft light of the yellow sun no longer felt welcoming for her anymore. It felt like she didn’t deserve to feel such light.

When Alex told her the truth, it was far worse than losing Krypton. It was like watching Krypton and Earth get destroyed at the same time. And there was nothing Kara could do to stop it. She was drifting in the vast and dark empty cold of space once again.

Alone.

Kara almost destroyed the warehouse because she punched the car too hard, and it flew away. She fell onto her knees after there were no more cars to punch, until her throat felt so hurt after all the yelling and sobbing. Her body felt so cold, just like that time when she entered that pod. The darkness of space no longer gave her a sense of calm. It was a painful reminder that she lost her planet, and she failed to protect her cousin.

Kara didn’t know what made her so angry. Herself because she was too late? Alex for protecting Hank and killing Astra? Hank because he let his guard down around Astra and lied to Kara? Or Astra, because she chose to become the enemy in this story?

Kara yelled angrily before she punched the ground, leaving a giant hole and cracks.

She fixed the hole and cracks the next day.

 

* * *

 

Lucy Lane was another thing.

She meant what she said to Alex that Kara would date Lucy. Hell, who wouldn’t? But the question was, would Lucy date Kara? Supergirl? Maybe. But Kara Danvers? Psssh, no way someone like Lucy Lane would even consider Kara Danvers as someone she would date.

At first, Kara thought working around Lucy would be awkward, but it wasn’t. Lucy was thoughtful and smart; she was also nice and kind to Kara even though it was plain as day that Kara was pining over James. Not to mention, Lucy smelled so nice, it was distracting. Kara always froze every time she smelled Lucy’s perfume, not to mention when she saw that dazzling smile. It was a miracle Kara could still stand up straight in front of Lucy and James.

It was cute, actually. To see James and Lucy together. Kara tried to smile every time she saw them being cute to each other. Sometimes Kara wished it was her, the one that make James smile widely or make Lucy laugh. Alex shook her head every time she saw how Kara was looking at James and Lucy, and Kara could only shrug. She wanted them to be happy, even though it was not with her.

When Lucy broke up with James, Kara felt responsible. If only she’d stopped talking to Lucy on the balcony that day. She was distracted by Lucy, everything about Lucy, and it broke Kara’s heart because someone like Lucy thought she was not enough for someone. Kara wanted to hug Lucy and tell her that she was enough, more than enough, that she was perfect. But Kara couldn’t do that.

She knew James said that it was not her fault that he broke up with Lucy in order to keep Kara from feeling bad, but it was too late. So, after talking to James, Kara went to Lucy’s apartment. Still holding on that she could change Lucy’s mind and try to fix Lucy’s relationship with James.

“Oh, you just missed her,” an elderly woman said to Kara when she saw Kara was sitting on the floor in front of Lucy’s door.

“What?” Kara said.

“She already went back to Metropolis. She said military life was the only one for her.” The elderly woman held out a tray of cookies to Kara. “Do you want some cookies, child? I baked these for Lucy because she helped me with confusing legal stuff few days ago, but, well,” she sighed sadly. “Now she can’t eat my cookies anymore.”

“Oh.” Kara shook her head when the lady gave her the cookies. “No, I’m...”

“Oh hush,” the old lady said. “I made too many, child. In my condition, I can’t eat them all. And you need it ‘cause you’re a growing woman.” She laughed.

“Well, uh, thank you,” Kara said timidly.

Well, at least Kara got some cookies. It managed to soothed out her sadness for a little. So did listening to Lucy’s voice mail over and over, but Kara was too scared to leave any message.

 

* * *

 

Red Kryptonite was something Kara wished was just a dream. But it wasn’t.

Red Kryponite made Kara feel like she was wearing a strong armor, made her invincible, made her feel that she could do and say all those bad things she was holding back. No, it was worse than bad things. It was the worst part of her that should never see the warm light of the yellow sun. The things that would make people hate her.

It was liberating, to be able to say and do all those things, that was what Red Kryptonite made Kara think. But then she was stripped from her armor, leaving her with nothing but regret and shame. It was like getting naked in public, in front of all those people she hurt because of the Red Kryponite.

Alex said that they should talk. After every bad thing Kara has said to Alex, her sister told her that they should talk. Kara cried because her sister had been through so much, but Alex still cared for her. Alex kissed her forehead before leaving the medical room.

“If you want to talk, you know where to find me, Kara,” Alex said one more time.

After Kara apologized to people she hurt because of the Red Kryopnotie, she went to Alex’s place.

They talked about everything, cried, ate some ice cream, hugged each other tightly, and kept saying how sorry they were because they were such bad sisters to each other.

Kara also learned the truth of the conversations between Alex and her aunt. They talked about her, about Kara’s childhood, about her favorite songs. Alex vented about how overwhelmed she felt with Kara, her fear that she was not a good sister for Kara. About their shenanigans using Kara’s superpowers.

“We talked about you.” Alex smiled sadly. “About our love for you.”

“Did you love her? Aunt Astra?” Kara asked softly.

“We do what we must...” That was Alex’s answer at the time.

Now Kara understood why Alex cried and her eyes looks so empty every time she said Astra’s name.

If something bad happened to James or Lucy, Kara would never forgive herself.

 

* * *

 

Kara knew that smell anywhere.

Oh Rao, she sounded like a creep. But it was true. She knew Lucy’s smell. Kara was really giddy because she could see Lucy again!

It was not Lucy. Well, in a sense. The woman Kara saw was Major Lane, not just because Lucy wore her military suit, but also because of the aura that oozed from her. It was the same one from all those weeks ago, when Kara fought Red Tornado.

“Major Lane,” Kara said with a tight smile.

It hurt Kara when Lucy didn’t say anything when she asked her what Lucy’s role was in this witch hunt. Because Kara knew that, no matter what, Lucy would always protect the innocent. Did that mean Lucy didn’t see them as innocent?

When Lucy walked past her, Kara grabbed her hand. “Why are you doing this?!”

Suddenly all of the Marines pointed their guns at Kara’s head while the DEO agents aimed their guns at the Marines.

“Let her go,” Harper said.

“How about if you lower your gun first,” Alex hissed, also pointing her gun at Harper. “Colonel.”

“What?” Kara asked, confused. When Lucy cleared her throat, Kara realized the reason why she became the Marines’ target. “Oh! I, I’m sorry, I just...” She dropped Lucy’s hand like it was making her hand burn. Although it did make Kara’s heart skip a beat because, wow, Lucy still smelled so nice, and Kara really missed Lucy. Like a lot.

“I’m doing my job,” was all Lucy said, with fierce determination, and she walked to the interrogation room with straight posture. “Colonel,” Lucy said over her shoulder.

Slowly, Harper put his gun back into the holster. “Bring back that alien ASAP,” he spat.

Kara bit her lip while watching Lucy walk away from the control room. “What should we do now?” She asked Alex, desperately.

Her sister just sighed and shook her head.

That was the first time Kara realized that the determination she saw in Lucy’s eyes was like the burning heat of the yellow sun. Warm and fierce, it gives you life, but at the same time, you could get burnt. Kara never saw this side of Lucy Lane, and frankly, it made her feel weird. The good kind of weird. Like the times when she saw James laugh or smile.

“Kara! Kara!” Alex hissed.

“Yes, what?” Kara cleared her throat.

“Can you hear what they’re saying inside the room?” Alex asked.

It was Kara’s turn to shake her head.

“Ma’am, there was a fire downtown,” Agent Vasquez said.

Kara was looking at Alex. The older Danvers nodded her head. “Go. National City needs Supergirl.”

“Yeah, but...”

“Go,” Alex ordered. “At this moment, there is nothing we can do other than wait.”

“Okay, just...”

“I’ll contact you if I find a way to listen to the interrogation,” Alex said softly.

After she put a stop to the fire, Kara decided that she should do another patrol round, just in case. Also because she needed to clear her head. She thought Lucy was on her side, or at least the good side. Why would she team up with someone like Harper? She remembered when Lucy told her that she decided to stay in National City after the fight against Red Tornado.

 _“I never belonged_ _in the army.” Lucy shrugged. “Well, I mean I do_ _. But,” she sighed,_ _“they just see_ _me as General Lane’s kid,_ _and I’m tired of it. Here, at least I could have a new start.”_

Lucy just wanted to feel that she belonged somewhere.

And Kara knew that feeling so well.

 

* * *

 

Asking for James’s help to stop Lucy was a desperate move, but it was the only one she could think of. Kara knew how much Lucy hated a liar, and if she wanted Lucy to help her, Kara had to show Lucy how much Kara respected and trusted her. And Kara, she couldn’t lose Alex and Hank. Not like this. Not when she could fight to save them.

Kara didn’t know if her plan to get Lucy to their side would work. It could back fire, and Lucy could capture her as well. She hoped to Rao and every deity out there that this plan would work. Otherwise, she would lose her sister forever, and Kara couldn’t handle the fact that Eliza would lose her family again because of Kara.

Kara sighed in relieve when the plan worked. She opted to smile widely in order to stop herself from hugging Lucy.

“Okay, if we fly, we could catch up to them and...”

After almost twelve hours of Lucy looking at her like she wanted to punch Kara or destroy the DEO or mainly just to cause harm to people that pissed her off, Kara finally heard Lucy laugh.

“Wait, why?” Kara looked at her.

“They could spot us if you’re flying and carrying me around bridal style, Supergirl.” Lucy smirked.

Kara tried not to blush because, yes, she may or may not have imagined how it would feel to carry Lucy bridal style, just like Clark did with Lois. “So, how? We need to catch up with them quickly, Lucy, or we’ll lose them.”

“Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?”

Kara smiled widely. “You bet your butt I know how to ride a motorcycle!”

Lucy raised her eyebrow. “Okay then. Get your cool bikers jacket.”

 

* * *

 

Kara never knew she could feel this warm just by seeing Lucy wearing her cool leather jacket and standing next to her motorcycle.

“Come on, Danvers!” Lucy yelled. “We don’t have much time.”

“Right. Yes!” Kara said in a hurry while she put on her helmet.

The first time Kara rode a motorcycle was when she and Alex went on a road trip to Metropolis the summer before Alex went to college. At the time, Kara was not allowed to ride her own motorcycle, so she sat behind Alex the whole time. After Kara got her drivers license, she rode her motorcycle to visit Alex. Alex was mad at her, of course.

She went on and on about how Kara shouldn’t be here, or at least how Kara should have taken a train or a plane or, heck, a car rather than spending almost five hours on a motorcycle. Kara apologized because she didn’t think it through. She couldn’t wait to see Alex because Kara missed her so much, and she wanted to show Alex that she could ride now! One more check off her “How to be Normal” checklist that Alex made all those years ago.

Her sister just hugged her tightly when Kara told her that. They spent the weekend going places on their motorcycles, and it was awesome! Kara was sad because she had to leave, but Alex told her that she would never leave Kara.

And yet, Kara just watched her sister leave. Along with Hank. She knew that Alex would be fine and that she didn’t leave because she hated Kara, but Kara still worried. What would happen to them? What would happen to the DEO now that Hank was gone? Who would take over the DEO’s control?

“I need to say something...” Lucy said while watching the empty high road.

“Hum?” Kara glanced to her left.

“I knew you were Supergirl before you told me,” Lucy whispered.

Kara gasped. “Then why you were, I mean, you looked shocked and...”

“Well, just like I said, I just didn’t want to put it together. I don’t want to accept that sweet and friendly Kara Danvers turned out to be Supergirl. I lost James to Superman. I just,” Lucy ran a hand through her hair, “I’m tired of losing to the Supers.”

“Lucy...” Kara gulped.

“I was jealous of you, so I thought I could use some revenge. And that was why I provoked you into fighting the Red Tornado.” Lucy stared at Kara. “I’m sorry. I acted like a teenager.”

“Lucy, I...”

“But now,” Lucy touched Kara’s forearm, “if you really like James, then go for it. He deserves better, and you also deserve better. I’m sorry for getting in your way.”

A split-second later, they heard a car horn. “Seriously, ladies!” a guy yelled while he poked his head outside the window. “Don’t stand in the middle of the road! Did your parents never teach you that?!”

“I’m so sorry, sir!” Kara said in a hurry. “We were...”

“The road is big enough. You can drive past the truck without having to yell at us,” Lucy sassed.

When the man yelled again, Lucy and Kara sighed deeply.

 

* * *

 

“Lucy, do you know how to assemble an IKEA table?” Kara asked in defeat.

“ _Wait,_ _did_ _someone brea_ _k in into your place and destroy your table_?!” Lucy asked in high alert.

“What? No. It’s-” Kara sighed before she turned around to take a good look at the family she tried to help. The little girl waved at her. When Kara waved back, the girl giggled happily, but her mother glared at Kara. “I was trying to help someone and, well, they asked me to help them with this. They said, if I was a real hero, I won’t be picky with what kind of help the citizens ask of me.”

“ _That’s actually..._ ” Lucy trailed off.

“True.”

“ _You do realize that they were using you, right_?” A beat, then Lucy sighed. “ _I’m sorry, Kara. I know you were trying really hard to make National City trust you again. But this..._ ”

“Can you please help me or not?” Kara asked again.

Once again, Lucy sighed. “ _Okay. Do you want me to come over there or give you the instruction_ _s_ _via the phone_?”

“Hey, Supergirl!” the dad yelled, again. “We don’t have all night. Tick tock. You said you wanted to be a hero, then be a hero for us and assemble this table, will ya?” he said smugly.

Kara gripped her phone a little tighter. “Yes, sir! I will as soon as my friend comes here to help me.” When she felt someone pulling her cape, Kara looked down to see the younger boy. “Oh, hi.” Kara smiled at him.

“Can I have your phone number?” he asked with big round eyes while holding out a paper and red crayon.

“Uhhhh....”

“ _No, Kara. Don’t give him..._ ”

“Yes you can!” Kara ignored Lucy’s sigh. “But I need to finish calling my friend first or she won’t be here to help me help your family.”

The dad snorted. “Even an alien can’t assemble IKEA furniture. What a bummer.”

“Actually, sir,” Kara cleared her throat, “I could do it in a matter of seconds, but I want to show you that sometimes we can’t work alone. There is a saying from my planet, El mayarah, which means stronger together and...”

“Just say you can’t put the furniture together!” he yelled.

Kara took a deep breath. She could hear Lucy’s steady heartbeat and her breathing.

In the blink of an eye, Kara managed to assembled the furniture. “Actually, I just did. Also, here kiddo,” Kara held out a paper with a phone number on it. “Call me anytime if you need help, okay?” She ruffed the kid’s hair.

Kara pulled out her most intense glare and pose as Supergirl. “Have a nice evening.”

“ _Looks like you don’t need my help_ ,” Lucy said after Kara was finally outside the house. She almost forgot that she was still on the phone with the new acting director of the DEO. _"Also, p_ _lease stop giving out your phone number to people. We can’t have them sign an_ _NDA every_ _time you give your phone number to someone._ ”

“But, Lucy, you didn’t see the father,” Kara hissed. “He was bad news, and that was not just because he yelled at me, but he also yelled at his family for little things. And he was drunk, Lucy, so drunk that I could smell alcohol all over him. Plus, I gave him the Supergirl phone number, not Kara’s.”

“ _I really wish you didn’t give either of them, but_ _,_ _well_...” Lucy sighed. “ _Let me see if I can find a loophole in the papers so that you don’t have to ask people to sign NDA_ _s_ _after they ge_ _t your phone number._ ”

“Thanks, Lucy!” Kara smiled even though Lucy couldn’t see her. “Hey, did you already eat? I could stop by Noonan’s and buy something for you?”

“ _You know I’m not picky about food, Kara. Just buy anything you want_ ,” Lucy said softly. “ _Also_ _,_ _can you please buy at least two cups of black coffee? I really need to change the coffee the DEO uses_ _because that is not coffee._ ”

Kara giggled because she knew how seriously Lucy took her coffee. One time, Kara saw Lucy almost break a guy’s arm because he took Lucy’s order wrong. So yeah, do not piss off Lucy Lane in the morning and/or before she gets her first taste of coffee.

“On it, Director Lane!”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, every time I wrote General Danvers: Please go and blame [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) because she made me likes GD (bajingan bangsat yang satu ini racunnya ngalahin racun Jessica!)
> 
> Also, the stuff about the red sun was something crossed my mind every time it was flashback to Krypton and the sun was always there. How long Krypton's day time anyway???
> 
> [Sometimes I cried over fictional characters here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
